On The Run
by Jazzy1
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are searching for the final horcrux. Draco is forced to go into hiding in order to protect his family during the war. The one person he can trust has been ordered to hunt him down. *Does not follow DH*
1. Running

On The Run

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not affiliated with Warner Bros or anyone/anything that has to do with the Harry Potter franchise. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I just manipulate them for my own geeky pleasure and sadistically dorky will for the entertainment of myself and others.

_Five Years Earlier_

Astoria Malfoy bounced the new baby in her arms and soothed her with a gentle coo, lightly rocking her in her arms.

Draco smiled down at his daughter as he hovered over his wife's shoulder.

"She's so beautiful. She looks just like you." Draco complimented his family with a stiffed grin on his face.

Astoria gently stroked the side of her daughter's face in an attempt to lull her to sleep. The baby fluttered her eyes, resisting the droopiness overcoming her tired eyes. "She has her father's eyes."

Draco craned his neck and looked closer with a quizzical brow, "You think so?"

Astoria nodded and continued to gently run her finger down the side of her baby's face. "My sweet little Eloise," she cooed in a soft lullaby voice.

"I think we should have more," suggested Draco before lightly planting a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"I think we should see how we can handle this one first."

"Clearly we did a perfect job."

"Yes, so far; but raising her is the hard part."

"I'm not worried. You're a perfect mother."

Astoria glowed as she smiled.

"I think she's sleeping finally," observed Draco.

Astoria leaned down and kissed Eloise's cheek softly. She continued to sleep without a stir so Astoria placed her down into her crib.

"Say good night Daddy, then we can go put ourselves to bed," prompted Astoria as she made her way to the doorway.

Draco wasn't sure if he understood whether or not there was a double meaning in that sentence and looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow of uncertainty.

"To sleep," Astoria clarified with a laugh. "I'm sorry honey, but I'm completely exhausted."

"Of course you are love. You've been working hard lately, I understand."

Draco walked over to the crib, leaned over and kissed his daughter goodnight. He took a moment to watch her as she slept. "She looks so peaceful, my sweet little Ellie," he said to no one in particular.

Astoria impatiently gently tugged at his arm. "She does. Let's go before she decides she wants to wake up."

"That's fine. I'll hold her all night if she wants me to," he offered.

"No you won't, because then I'll have to start doing that for her every night just to get her asleep. We can't over cuddle her now. I know it's hard but we have the rest of our lives to hold our daughter. For now, let her sleep and come to bed with me."

Draco sighed and slowly walked away from the sleeping child to follow his wife to their bedroom.

Astoria wasted no time getting into the warm, welcoming bed. She pulled the covers up for her husband and he slid in cozily by her side.

"Do your parents know about her yet?"

Draco shook his head, "You know it's not safe for me to contact them."

"I know you said that, but I just thought that you may have made an exception considering it's the birth of your only child."

"It's not going to matter to them Astoria. This is war and I abandoned them."

"They'll forgive you. You're their son."

"It's not up to them!" Draco snapped. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, but he had already explained this to his wife before. Still, he took a slow breath and reset his tone to a more calming volume. "They don't have a choice. The penalty for abandonment is death. I left the death eaters in a time of war for you and Ellie, to keep you safe. I'm not going to jeopardize our safety for a birth announcement!"

"Eloise," Astoria corrected him. "If you start calling her Ellie, everyone will think it's okay to call her that."

"Who's everyone Astoria? We're in hiding." It had been difficult, but in preparation for their escape Draco had learned how to deliver a child and had been the one to help his wife bring Eloise into the world. No one knew she had been born, and no one knew where they were.

"We won't be in hiding forever Draco. This war can't last long."

For the first time in his life, Draco was rooting for Harry Potter to win. He needed Voldemort to be destroyed and the death eaters to be killed along with him. It was the only way his family could be safe.

He sighed and wished he knew how to lie to his wife. Anyone else he could lie to easily, but never her. "We have to be prepared for the worst. Harry Potter might not succeed. We may have to…" Draco's voice faltered. The idea frightened him. "Do you remember what to do if we're found?"

Astoria nodded her head. "Get the baby, and the emergency bag, and head for the safe house."

Draco nodded, "That's right. Do you remember how to get to the safe house?"

"Yes, there're a port key right next to where the emergency bag is stored. A comb."

Draco felt assured with her answer. "Right. If that happens, remember that we can't use magic. We'd have to live as muggles to remain undetected out there."

"I know, but that won't happen Draco. We're safe here and the Dark Lord will fall. I just know he will." Astoria remained optimistic. Draco loved that about her.

Their current safe house was in the middle of the city. Hiding in plain sight. There were wizarding homes all around them so their magic use blended in with everyone else's. They never cast spells that would cause them to be detected, and they only left the house for necessary supplies, protected by a simple disguise charm. They retrieved only what they needed then came straight back every time.

Draco lovingly kissed his wife's forehead then slid further under the covers. Astoria snuggled up to her husband's chest and soon fell asleep in his watchful arms.

The Malfoy family slept peacefully for the next five or so hours, feeling safe and undisturbed.

It was approaching three in the morning when Draco awoke with an uneasy feeling. He peered his eyes open slowly and gradually started to awaken. He could feel in his gut that something was wrong.

Draco leaned over and turned his bedside light on. Checking over his shoulder, he could see that his wife was still sleeping peacefully by his side. Careful not to wake her, he slid his legs to the side and slowly got out of bed. He picked up his wand and quietly walked out of the bedroom.

He cautiously careened the corner, then silently made his way down the hall towards his daughter's room and carefully opened the door.

The nightlight was glowing in the corner and the soft hum of his baby breathing was the only sound he could hear. Still, for good measure, he walked up to the crib and checked to make sure she was truly okay.

He'd done this before. At least three other times since she'd been born, he'd woken up with a sense of panic and was unable to sleep until he could see that his daughter was okay. Perhaps some kind of fatherly protection reflex was developing in him, but he had to assure himself that his family was safe before he was able to fall back to sleep.

A sense of calm began to settle over him after seeing her sleeping peacefully in her crib with his own two eyes. He was about to leave his daughter's room and return to his wife when a blood-curdling shriek shattered the silence around him.

"Astoria?!" Draco called out for his wife in a panicked voice. His adrenaline immediately shot up and raced through him so that he could feel and hear his blood pulsing in his ears.

Silence.

"Astoria!" Draco called out for his wife again.

His call was met with a bone chilling scream that resounded throughout the house and echoed down into the very core of his worst fears.

Draco quickly shut the door behind him and locked it with charm, one that would allow only him to enter the room, to keep his daughter safe until he could return. As fast as his feet would carry him, he raced back to the bedroom.

The first thing he stepped as he crossed the threshold was his wife's blood. Astoria was laid out, her mouth gaped open in the shape of her final scream, her skin pale with the hue of death as she lay slaughtered across the bed. Looming above her was a hit wizard. Hit wizards were special trained officers working under the Ministry Department of Law Enforcement. They weren't as skilled as aurors, and not as brilliant either. One thing was certain though, they were far more deadly. Lately, they would strike without asking questions first; killing anyone who smelled even remotely guilty.

Draco didn't wait for the hit wizard to react first as he cried out, "Avada Kadavra!"

The hit wizard felt into a lifeless heap on his bedroom floor.

Draco knew there had to be more than one hit wizard and wasn't about to stay in the room waiting for them to find him. With agile speed, Draco raced back to his daughter's room.

He arrived just in time. A female hit wizard was working a spell at the door in an attempt to unlock it and get inside. She looked up at Draco just as he sent a killing curse shooting down the hall in her direction. She quickly dodged it, rolling down onto the floor, as she shot a counter curse in his direction. Reflexes kicked in and Draco was able to rebound it back at her, paralyzing her in her spot.

Draco might have considered lettering her live now that she wasn't a threat, but the sight of his wife splayed open all over their martial bed, dripping in blood, brought up his rage. He struck the Ministry witch with a killing curse so forceful she was shot back against the wall, then kicked in the door to Eloise's room.

His daughter was overwrought with tears. The screaming of her mother dying had destroyed her sense of peace for Merlin would only know how long.

Draco scooped up his daughter into his arms and held her tightly, pressing her tiny body as close to his chest as was possible.

His senses seemed to amplify as he checked the hallway again before walking back out of the room. There would be more hit wizards coming, he was sure of it. Draco needed to make sure he and Eloise were gone long before they arrived.

Draco raced back to the bedroom and pulled out the emergency bag from under the bed. Lying next to the bag was the portkey.

Draco hesitated for a moment then quickly ran over to the dresser. Their family album was laying on top of it. He and Astoria had been assembling it the night before, organizing pictures of themselves for their daughter to keep one day. There were a generous amount of empty pages just waiting to be filled with happy family memories that would never come. Just below that was Ellie's baby book. Astoria had bound it herself, unable to purchase one due to their current living situation. Draco snatched the books and shoved them in the expandable emergency bag.

He could hear more hit wizards approaching as he reached under for the port key. Draco clung onto the port key, the bag, and to his daughter for dear life as they began to spin and pull; the magic transporting them away towards safety.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I haven't started a new story in a while. This idea popped in my head last night and has been nagging me all day. So here I go with a new story! I'm also working on another Fic called Bridges if you're interested in checking that out as well.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I always appreciate feedback/comments/suggestions!

Also, in case anyone wants assurance, this is a Dramione.

See you next Chapter!

x


	2. License To Kill

"Show me. I want to see him," demanded Percy Weasley as he burst his way through the halls of the Ministry.

"We believe we have him contained Minister. I just don't think it's safe for you go in there; just in case we're wrong and it's not safe-," spoke up Marty Clemmings. He was the head of Law Enforcement and Security for the Ministry and was in charge of all Aurors as well as hit wizards serving under Ministry authority. Despite his high standing title, he was currently trying to keep up with Percy Weasley's security entourage.

"I don't care. I need to see him with my own two eyes before I give you and your hit men the authority to go on some witch hunt!"

Marty shook his head disapprovingly. The truth was that he believed the Minister to be an utter coward. He didn't think Percy had the gall to look the Dark Lord in the face without fainting, but still he complied. "Yes sir."

Percy arrived with his security detail at a large circular door located at the end of a long stretch of hallway. A large group of officers stood watch in front of the large entrance.

"Is it wise to have this many men covering the door? How many people do we need knowing about this?" Percy whispered to Marty.

"Their presence is absolutely necessary. They don't know what's inside. They only thing they know is the wizards and witches who have clearance to go inside."

"Which are?"

"Myself, You, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley-,"

"Which one?" It was a pet-peeve of the Minister's that so many of his family were referred to as simply 'Mr. Weasley'.

"Your brother, Ronald," clarified Marty with irritation. He pulled his wand out and wove an intricate pattern that served as a password for the first door. "After you Minister," said Marty as he took a step to the side.

Percy's security detail attempted to follow him but Marty stood in their way. "I can't let them in here with you Minister."

Percy turned around and dismissed his detail, "Just wait out here for me. If I'm not safe with head of Security, who am I safe with?"

The men fell back and allowed Percy to enter the doorway with Marty. The circular door closed shut behind them. As soon as it secured itself another door presented itself in front of them. Marty opened this one with another wand pattern as well.

"Let me walk in first Minister, just in case."

Percy waited for Marty to ensure it was safe then followed him inside the large room. It was empty, save for the large ball that was glowing in the center for the room. Sitting inside of the glowing orb was the vilest thing Percy had ever laid eyes on.

The Dark Lord himself.

"How in Merlin's name did we secure him in that?" Percy felt the room turn cold as Voldemort started at him with his black eyes. "Can he hear us?"

"He can hear us. We can hear him too. I don't completely understand it. Dumbledore died putting him in this little prison for us. I imagine this field is made up of his energy. It's some kind of ancient magic, that much is certain. What I do know is that he can't penetrate it."

"Excellent."

"Not quite. As long as he's alive, his followers will come for him. I've seen those filthy death eaters at work for too many years. I can assure you it's only a matter of time before they find a way to get to him."

"Should you be talking about this in front of the prisoner?' Percy's voice was shaking with fear. He wished He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named would stop gazing at him with his creepy ice glare.

Voldemort smirked with sick satisfaction and he sensed the Minister's fear grow in response to his mere presence in the room.

"I'm not saying anything he doesn't already know Minister. We have to kill him."

"How?"

"I have it from a good source that he has one last horcrux swimming out there."

"I thought Harry was the last horcrux." Percy was confused.

"Clearly not, he's still here isn't he? After Harry came back from the great beyond, Dumbledore attacked the moment he realized Voldemort hadn't been destroyed. There wasn't much we could see. Their battle caused such a blinding white light that by the time any of us got near, he was already trapped in this nice little bubble."

"So what source told you there was one last horcrux?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, that Trelawney bat is the one who divined it. I didn't believe it until snake eyes here boasted about it. He says we'll never find it and even if we do manage to find it, he'll be free long before we can do anything about it."

"What it is?"

Marty leaned in close to him, "Not _that_ I'm not going to tell you in front of our king snake here."

Percy glanced over at the glowing prison nervously, "Can we go now?"

"Of course."

Neither man acknowledged Voldemort as they left the room in silence. The feel of Voldemort's dark gaze baring intently at their backs.

Marty ensured the room was secured before he let the guard reassume their positions.

"Follow me," he instructed Percy. "Go ahead and bring your fan club."

Percy's security details took their place around him and escorted the two men to Marty's office.

"Tell em to wait outside the door," instructed Marty as he unlocked the door.

Once Percy was inside and the door was closed, Marty cast a series of silencing charms.

Percy took a seat at his desk but Marty stayed standing. "We know what the horcrux is, we just don't know who it is."

"Who?" Percy looked confused.

"It's one of his followers. One of the death eaters. That's why he's so confident up there. Whoever it is, they're being protected. I have to be honest with you, we're having a hard enough time tracking these guys down as it is. They're finding us, not the other way around. If you want us to end this war, then you need to give me clearance to search for these death eater scum without reservation. I need permission for my men to kill without interrogation and I need to be able to search internationally if need be. Whoever this person is, they could be anywhere and if we don't find them before the death eaters find their master we are in for a world of trouble. If Voldemort manages to get free and goes back into hiding, we'll get to start this hell cycle all over again."

"People are going to die during this search?"

"People are going to die either way. We're looking for death eaters. Criminals! Anyone of these roaches could be the horcrux and they need to be put down! We don't have time for interrogations and research here."

"Surely, there has to be a way to filter out the ones who are horcruxes, and the ones who are just guilty of war crimes?"

"We're in war right now and we need to act like it Minister. There's no time to be conducting some kind of horcrux test! If we can't effectively arrest them, then we need to kill as many as we can until we kill the right one."

"How long do you anticipate before the death eaters realize where he is?"

"A few months. Six at most. That's my guess."

Percy's leg began to shake as his nerves grew.

"Fine. You have my permission. I'll have my security write up the clearance and I'll have it signed and sent to you within the hour."

"You're doing the right thing Minister. We're going to kill him and we're going to make sure he can never comeback.

/

"Finally!' Exclaimed Ron as he finished reading the update in his hand. "They should publish this, you know? Strike some real fear into those death eater sons of bitches."

"They gave the aurors authority to kill without question?" asked Hermione as she snatched the notice out of his hand.

"Hell yes they did! I knew my brother would come through eventually. Marty has been asking for permission to do this kind of thing for months."

"I don't know Ron. I know that death eaters are obviously bad people, but they don't all deserve to die," said Hermione with a look of doubt.

"We don't have time to sort out who deserves to die and who doesn't! If they wanted a chance at life then they shouldn't have joined the wrong side of the war. What do you think Harry?"

"I don't really care either way. I don't work for the Ministry. I'm going to destroy Voldemort no matter what he takes. He killed my parents, and now he's killed some of my friends. I've never waited for permission to do what needs to be done. I'm not starting now."

"No, you haven't but now you might not have to do this alone. If other officers are raiding and killing death eaters one of them might kill the horcrux. Then poof! This is all over and we can finally live normal lives!" Ron's excitement level only heightened as he realized the potential of this new clearance.

"I'm glad you're so excited about people dying Ronald. This is exactly what Voldemort wants. Panic, chaos and death," reminded Hermione.

"I just want this war to end, Hermione. I want Voldemort to die. Don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"This is how we end it! There are casualties in war. As long as it's no one else in my family, and as long as you two are safe, I don't care who has to die to take down this son-of-a-bitch."

Hermione was worried about Ron. Ever since his brother died he'd developed a dark streak. He was always ready to fight and she wasn't sure he knew when to stop.

"I just have a bad feeling is all. I don't see how this can end well."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Marty's patronus bursting through the room. It's presence was always startling. After all, not many wizards had a giant black bear for a patronus.

All attention turned to the disturbance in the center of the room. The patronus bear seemed to growl as it spoke. "I'm ordering all Aurors to my office at half after the hour. It would be best if you three were there as well. Don't be late."

After delivering the message it seemingly evaporated.

"I wonder what that's about," wondered Hermione aloud.

"Let's just hope it's something good," said Harry.

/

The golden trio made their way into Marty's over crowded office at the requested time. None of the aurors seemed pleased to be crammed into the tiny space like sardines.

"Stop grumbling." Marty ordered. "This wont take long." He gruffly reached down below his desk and pulled out a small basket filled with silver rings. He gave the group a moment longer to settle in before he passed it to the wizard closest to him.

"Everyone take a ring and place it on your center finger. Don't worry about size. Just take one and pass it on quickly. The ring will adjust to fit you once it's placed on your finger."

The group obeyed the order and waited to be told what exactly they were doing.

"We still don't know what it is that Dumbledore did to our repulsive little guest. What we do know is that he is contained in the force field that Albus put him in."

"For how long?" Harry asked.

"Seemingly indefinitely."

"Seemingly?" Harry didn't like the sound of that. He wanted assurance that Voldemort wasn't getting out of his hamster ball.

Marty sighed with annoyance. He didn't like to be interrupted. "We have it from a reliable source that in order to destroy this son of a bitch we'll have to locate and kill the final horcrux."

"Are we sure there's only one left? Didn't we think this was over with when he sent Harry to the River Styx and back?" A female auror standing in the back corner of the room interrupted him this time.

"Will you please just shut up and let me finish?" Marty barked, sounding much like his grizzly patronus.

The witch purse her lips disapprovingly, but kept her mouth shut.

"As I said before, our source is _reliable_. We have it on good word that his final horcrux is one of his slime ball followers. This person is being protected and we need to locate them before the Death Eaters locate our charming little guest."

Harry ignored Marty's annoyance for interruptions. "So can they release him if they find him? I thought you said he was captured indefinitely."

"I said _seemingly_ indefinitely. There's your seemingly. If the Death Eaters locate them I have no doubt they'll find a way to free him. Knowing how vulnerable he is right now, if he escapes he'll no doubt go into hiding and we'll get to restart his lovely little game from square one. Your first priority is to sniff out as many Death Eater as possible, starting from the moment you leave this office. I want you all to split up, we'll cover ground faster that way."

"Won't that leave us vulnerable?" A short, male auror asked.

"No. You have the authority to kill without interrogation now. Now, don't just go on a killing rampage just because you have the clearance now. I want answers. We're going to strike fear into these little bastards and find out where they're protecting the horcrux. I have as many hit wizards as I can spare out there joining our little hunt. I need you to be smarter than them. That's why you're all aurors…well, most of you. You know how ask questions. Use your skills and get information. We need to work effectively and efficiently."

Marty lifted his finger and showed that he too was wearing a silver band. "The center band of these rings are calling devices. Spin them like so." He demonstrated the correct way to spin the band. Once it started to circulate it accelerated until the ring started to glow a bright orange. "As soon as the ring starts to glow it will translate your location to the nearest aurors."

Suddenly, everyone is the room felt a burning sensation in their own rings. A couple people cried out in surprise.

"See? Effective. Once this happens you are to drop what you're doing and aid the auror who sent the call. If you come across more death eaters than you can handle, or if you need help you can use this tool. It's silent, and it's quick. Any questions on how to use your new toys? No? Great."

"How will we know when we've killed the horcrux? Won't he look like an ordinary wizard?" asked the witch who interrupted earlier.

"Yes, I suppose he will; but chances are, once you kill him our slimy friend is going to get very pissed off and we'll know it's the right time to strike. Don't you worry about that part. Just find as many death eaters as you can. If you're able, interrogate then arrest them. If they're defiant, kill them and move on. Time is of the essence here."

Marty waited a moment longer in case someone decided to ask another question. He was met with silence.

"Alright. Get out of my office and go end this war."

The group started to herd out of the tiny space.

"Except you three!"

Marty didn't have to be specific. Hermione, Ron and Harry knew to stay behind.

Marty waited for the room to empty before he spoke again.

"I know that none of you are officially aurors, but that doesn't matter to me. Once we end this war we'll have the proper time to train you and to give you a titles and paychecks and whatnot, but until then know that you work for me."

"I don't take orders from anyone," stated Harry.

"You will if you want another crack and killing Voldy."

"Harry…" Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook her head. This wasn't the right time for him to pick a fight. Harry's hand seemed to itch for his wand. It was apparent that, more than anything, he wanted another chance to kill Voldemort.

"I want to make it clear that I expect the three of you to split up like the rest of them. I don't care that none of you are used to working alone. We need to cover as much ground as possible. Before you leave, I want you three to come with me. Once the horcrux is dead, I'll signal you back here to the Ministry. I want it to be one of you lot who end this once and for all. The less people who have access to him the better; so you keep what I'm about to show you absolutely confidential."

They followed Marty to Voldemort's prison hall where he showed them how to gain access to room he was contained in.

Just being in the same room with Voldemort was enough to make Hermione feel nauseous. She hated everything about him. The greyish tint of his skin, the soulless slits of his black eyes, and the cruel serpent-like taunt of face; everything about him made her feel uneasy.

Voldemort sat contently in the center of his orb as if he were in a calm state of meditation, and quietly stared at them with a smug smirk creeping over the corner of his mouth.

"Don't come back to this room until you're ready to kill this mistake of existence," Marty reopened the door for them to leave.

Harry, Hermione and Ron took one final glance at each other. They had a silent conversation in the midst of their looks. They were ready to separate. They were ready to end this war. Each one of them was ready to kill Voldemort and to make any sacrifice necessary to do so.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I always appreciate feedback and suggestions. Big Thank You to all who review!

My other FF **Bridges** was nominated for an award. Please go to my profile page to find the link and vote it **_Most Promising Harry Potter FanFic_**if you have a spare minute. Thank you!

See you next chapter!


	3. A Sweet Encounter

It had been a month since Hermione last saw her friends.

A week prior she had responded to a location call on her ring. It was an auror she had never spoken with before who was in distress. She had been bushed by three death eaters an hour away from the town Hermione had been searching at the time. Hermione arrived just in time to save her.

They ended up killing all but one of them. Hermione was used to stunning her enemy but the war had reached an entirely new temperature. For the most part; it was kill or be killed. The final death eater only surrendered to them out of fear, after seeing both of his comrades lying dead. Hermione did her best to get information out of their prisoner, but he was too low on the totem pole to know anything of value.

Word was quickly spreading that the Ministry was no longer granting mercy. Everyone was afraid; not just the enemy. The hit wizards were doing sloppy work, worse than their usual. Normal people who were even suspected of practicing dark magic were dying without the opportunity to defend themselves. People were terrified that Voldemort would manage to rise to power and win the war. It was horrendous the terrible things people were willing to do out of fear. Hermione needed this war to end as quickly as possible, before more unnecessary people died.

Hermione's journey now had brought her to a little town out in the country. She made it a point to search the more rural and muggle areas of the country for the death eaters. Most of the aurors seemed to concentrate their search in the cities. Splitting up was a great idea in theory, but Hermione know how people had a tendency to work less once they were free of a supervising eye. Those who doubted they had a real shot at killing Voldemort hardly made an effort to aid the cause and spent majority of their time searching the pubs and night clubs.

The sound of Hermione's stomach grumbling reminded her that she hadn't eaten in over a day. She had been working relentlessly, questioning nearly every witch and wizard that came in her presence. Since she had started her search she had located and imprisoned nine death eaters on her own. It was a record amongst her kill-happy peers.

"I supposed I have time for a quick lunch break," Hermione said to herself. She had seen a small bakery only a few blocks back.

The shop was quaint and very country. It had faded yellow siding and a homemade sign leaning in the window that stated they were open. The smell of freshly baked pastries wafted in the air, luring her closer as she approached the door. Hermione's stomach grumbled louder in response to the delightful smells.

A tiny bell rang as Hermione pushed open the door. Within a few moments an elderly woman rounded the corner, wearing an apron full of faded printed flowers.

"Hello lovely. How are you doing today?"

Hermione gave the kind woman a polite smile. "I'm doing very well, Thank you. Such a nice little shop you have here."

"Yes, I think so too." The woman returned the smile with warm sincerity. "You're from out of town, aren't you? I've never seen you in here before. I know everyone who lives here because everyone comes here for my rye bread. Best in town, you see?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just passing through and was entrapped by the wonderful scents coming from your shop."

"Well, my last batch just finished cooling. If you'd like, I could whip up one of my famous turkey sandwiches on rye for you?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Great. Be back in a jiffy, dearie."

The old woman disappeared to the back of the store. Hermione walked the border of the shop, looking at all the antique decorations that lined the store.

She was staring at an old black-and-white school-house photograph when the tiny bell chimed and the door burst open.

"Alice! Alice! Alice! I'm here! I'm here Alice!" shouted a tiny, little girl as she burst her way inside. Even though she was smiling, she was clearly out of breath from running.

Hermione assumed that Alice must be the shop keeps name. Perhaps this was her granddaughter?

"Hi!" The little girl greeted Hermione, waving enthusiastically, as she suddenly noticed her. The child was wearing a light blue and white dress with classic Maryjane shoes. She fit the scenery of the town perfectly. "Where's Alice? I came here to get my special cookie. She only makes them for me, because I'm her special girl. But you can have one too if you want! It's snookerdockle, Do you like snookerdockle?"

'_Snookerdockle? What in Merlin's name…?'_ Then Hermione realized the little girl must be trying to pronounce snickerdoodle.

"Yes, I'm actually quite found of snickerdoodle cookies," admitted Hermione with a light chuckle.

The little girl beamed. There was a small gap in her smile where her tooth was missing. Hermione figured the girl must be five, maybe six.

"Did you come here by yourself? Do you know where your mother is?"

The little girl shook her head so reverently her growing blonde hair whipped around her entire face. "Nope!"

Hermione wasn't sure which question she was answering. Was she alone? Or had she lost her mother?

Just then, Alice came back with her sandwich wrapped up in a piece of parchment paper. "Anything to drink dearie? We have fresh lemonade."

"Yes Please." Hermione stepped up to the counter to pay. The little girl ran up next to her, pulling herself up on her tip toes in order to see over the counter ledge.

"Hi Alice!"

The older woman placed her hand on her chest as if she had been started. "Heavens me! You nearly scared me half to death!"

"Sorry Alice. I came for my cookie!" She threw her head back, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Mmmmm, I can smell em! They smelt sooooo good! I can't wait!"

Alice chuckled. "Ellie, let me take care of the nice lady here, and then I'll get you your treat. Where on earth is your father?"

Ellie huffed and lowered herself back down to the floor. "I dunno. Being a slow, old man again? I ran here without him because I was excited to see you and he's sooo slow!"

Hermione handed Alice her money as she continued to speak with Ellie. She quickly cashed Hermione out and returned her change.

"You know that you shouldn't run ahead of your dad Ellie. We've talked about this before."

"I know. I'm sorry! Can I still get my cookie though?" Ellie pouted.

Hermione tried not to laugh. This little girl was so adorable as she did her best to stick out her little bottom lip. It was practically quivering. Clearly, this girl knew how to manipulate people to get her way.

Alice looked like a seasoned grandmother though and wasn't going to be swayed into letting a little girl have her way just because she was cute. "We'll see what your father says when he gets here."

As if on cue, the bell chimed again and the door re-opened.

"Ellie! What have I told you about running ahead without me?" Scolded an agitated voice as it entered the shop.

"Sorry Daddy." Ellie looked down towards the floor to show how sorry she was.

"Here you go dear," said Alice as she handed Hermione her lemonade in a takeout cup.

"Thank you," said Hermione gratefully as she took the cup from her. This was the perfect meal to eat on the go. She had too much work to do and couldn't afford to sit down and enjoy her meal properly.

Hermione turned around to leave and nearly dropped her drink all over the floor.

"Malfoy?"

Draco froze in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Daddy hurry up! Tell Alice I can have my cookie, please!" demanded Ellie, completely oblivious to the shocked look on her father's face.

Alice immediately picked up that something was wrong and walked over to the other side of the counter. She took Ellie's hand and cautiously led her behind the counter. "Come on love, let's get you that cookie."

Draco and Hermione remained stuck in a startled stair.

No one had seen or heard from Draco Malfoy in six years. He was presumed dead by most people. But here he was, in the flesh, standing before her alive and well.

Hermione waited for Alice to disappear in back with the little girl before she dropped her lunch and grabbed her wand.

"Put that away!" Draco held his hands out in a surrendering position to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Don't count on it. Put yours on the table."

"I don't have it on me."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I don't carry it with me anymore. Please, just put that way. If Alice sees you holding that you'll have to obliverate her memory."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't want my daughter to see it either."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, Ellie is my daughter. Please Granger." Draco nervously looked behind Hermione to see if Alice was heading back up with Ellie.

Hermione was incredibly confused. Why wasn't Malfoy attacking her? Why was he speaking to her calmly? Since when did he have a kid? Something clearly wasn't right with this picture.

Hermione could hear Alice returning and tucked her wand in more discreetly but kept it pointing directly at Draco.

"Oh dear! You dropped your lunch!" Alice noticed.

"Yes, I'm so clumsy. I'm terribly sorry."

"Accidents happen. Let me make you another."

"That's alright." Hermione carefully leaned down and picked up the wrapped sandwich. She refused to take her eyes off of Draco. "It's still fine."

Ellie skipped up to Draco's side and took hold of his hand. Her cheeks were puffed up and full of snickerdoodle cookie. "I got my cookie!" She reported with a full mouth. She had another clutched in her in tiny hand. "Do you want one Daddy?"

Draco slowly shook his head, keeping his eyes fixated on Hermione's wand. "No sweetie, I'm alright. We should probably head back home now."

"Aww, do we have to?" Ellie tried to shove another bite into her mouth but found it was still too full. She looked like a little chipmunk as she tried to chew faster.

"Are you sure you don't want to take any bread home with you? I made a honey wheat loaf this morning just in case you popped in," offered Alice.

"Maybe next time Alice. We should really be getting back home." Draco scooped Eloise up into his arms.

"No, why don't you get it for him Alice? My treat," insisted Hermione.

"Well isn't that nice? I'll be right back. You just hold tight."

That was an understatement.

Draco watched for Alice to head in back again before he spoke up. "What is it you want? How did you find me here?"

"You can ask questions later when you come back with me to the Ministry."

"We're not going anywhere with you."

"I'm not giving you a choice, Draco."

"Where are we going Daddy? Can we get more cookies to bring with us?" Ellie had finished her mouthful.

"We're not going anywhere Princess"

"Awwww, but I want to take a trip! It would be fun!" Ellie enthusiastically shoved the cookie she was holding enthusiastically into her mouth and savored it.

Alice returned faster than expected. "Here you go dear."

Hermione turned around for a split second to take the loaf from Alice. The moment Alice set the loaf into her palm she heard a familiar pop.

"Damnit!" Hermione flung around but it was too late. Draco was gone. He apparated with his daughter when her back was turned.

Alice screamed. "What was that!? What just happened? Where did he go? Where's Ellie? Are they alright?!" The woman was beginning to panic.

Hermione growled in frustration. She couldn't believe Malfoy just got the slip on her. "So sorry for this Alice. _Obliviate!_"

After re-writing Alice's memory, Hermione pulled her thoughts together. Malfoy couldn't have gone terribly far. He didn't have any supplies on him, and would have to go get his things. She assumed he hadn't driven here because she highly doubted he knew how to drive. So that meant there was a trail to the shop she could follow.

Hermione walked out to the front of the store. Her lunch completely forgotten as she focused on hunting down her newest target. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the ground.

"_Sequere Vestigia_"

Two streams of light floated out from the tip of her wand; one gold, the other a deep purple. They twisted together into a braided line before settling down onto the road as they started to form a trail of steps.

Hermione proceeded to follow them at as fast a pace as her feet could carry her. She had to get to wherever Draco was hiding before he made a run for it. If he had apparated to get away from her that meant it was likely he'd had his wand on him, and it wouldn't take him too long to disappear.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't used his wand on her in the shop if he'd had it on him the entire time? Why did he lie? Why hadn't he attacked her?

Was that really his daughter that was with him? Hermione had a hard time believing Malfoy could show any living creature paternal affection. Maybe the little girl was in trouble. As hostage of some sort?

But then, why was he taking her to get cookies? From the way Alice had treated them, it wasn't the first time he'd done so.

Hermione followed the trail faster. She wanted answers.

Eventually, she came across a two story farm house located just outside the town line. It was modest, like the rest of the town, with a wooden porch, a swing set in the front yard, and a tire swing hanging from a large oak tree. Not exactly Malfoy Manor.

What on earth was Malfoy doing here?

Hermione cautiously approached the building. She didn't want to startle him away. She crept beneath the windows as she circled the house. She stopped just below the kitchen window.

She could hear them inside. Ellie sounded like she was throwing some kind of fit.

"No! I don't want to put dolly in the bag! She's afraid of the dark! Daddy, no! Leave her alone!"

"We don't have time for this Ellie! Give her to me now or you're leaving her behind!"

"Daddy, Stop it! Stop being mean to dolly! You're being a _bad_ Daddy!"

'_What on earth is going on?'_ Hermione took her wand out and prepared to make her entrance. She looked once at her ring and considered spinning the band to alert other aurors.

At the last moment she changed her mind and decided she could handle this on her own. Who knows who would respond and the last thing that little girl needed was to watch a Ministry Officer blow her Daddy to pieces. That is, if Malfoy was actually her father. Hermione still had her doubts.

Hermione listened to the little girl's tantrum for another minute and waited for Draco to yell again. Chances were he wasn't paying well-enough attention if he was screaming.

"That's it! She's staying here then! We have to go!" Draco went to grab his daughter and leave when suddenly a loud pop filled the kitchen.

"_Manibus Vinctus!_" Hermione sharply cast a spell that bound Draco's hands behind his back, preventing him from grabbing his wand.

"Come here little girl." Hermione held her hand out to young blonde.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without Dolly! And she's not going in the bag!"

"I won't make you put her in the bag. I'll protect her. I'll protect the both of you. I promise," said Hermione as she moved closer to the little girl.

Draco looked to his daughter desperation. "Ellie, don't listen to her. Whatever you do, do _not_ go with this lady. Do you understand me?"

"I don't know Daddy. You're not being a very nice daddy to me and Dolly."

"Princess, please-,"

"Be quiet Draco. You're both coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"You can't take us! Please, Hermione I'm begging you!"

Hermione looked at Draco with confusion. She had never seen him like this before. He seemed to really be begging. He seemed genuinely desperate.

Regardless, there was a war going on. Every death eater needed to be accounted for.

"Draco, just be glad that I'm the one who found you. If it had been someone else, this situation would be a lot worse, believe me."

"How did you find us anyway?"

"Brightest witch of my age, remember?" There was no way was she going to admit that she found him entirely on accident.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Please remember to review and let me know what you! Reviews are what motivate me to keep writing and I appreciate every one of them. Thank you so much!

See you next chapter!


End file.
